


Day 25 -- Fear

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [21]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: Bangalore only has one fear: preparing for a date. Then Mirage and Loba insist on helping her get ready... now she has two fears.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Day 25 -- Fear

“Meu Anjo, do you have anything on here that doesn't make you look like a… goodness how do I put this lightly? A robot?” Loba finally stops tossing out all of the clothes in my closet and looks at me.

“Listen, I didn’t ask for your help,” I deadpan. “You insisted on this.”

Loba lets out a long, exasperated sigh. “Well, when I heard that you’re going on a date I couldn't resist.” She keeps going through my closet, now making sure whatever she tosses hits me in the face.

“You mean when you were reading my messages over my shoulder?” I raise an eyebrow at her. I begin picking up the scattered clothes so I can put them back where they belong. Loba only dismisses my statement with a wave of her hand. She doesn’t try to defend herself. Instead, she mutters about how boring and monotone all of my clothes are.

Suddenly, I hear my front door open and slam shut. I hurriedly shove Loba in the closet and grab the P2020 I keep next to my bed. Who the hell could that be? And why wasn’t the front door locked? Footsteps from whoever entered start getting louder as they start getting closer to my bedroom. When they round the corner, I stick my firearm in their face. Staring down the iron sight, I see a ghost white Mirage trying to backtrack around the corner.

“Dammit, Elliot,” I growl as I put the gun back on my side table. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“For your information, Loba called me.” He comes around the corner, several things in his arms.

“You _called_ him?” I turn on Loba this time. She’s standing there, fixing her hair that got messed up when I shoved her down.

“Well, I had to do something.” She casually walks past me, raking a single fingernail under my chin. “If I’m going to be in here trying to figure out what you’re supposed to wear, _someone_ has to do your make-up.”

I open my mouth to protest the make-up part, but Mirage is quicker. “Also, I’m so glad I brought my hair care stuff. You’re starting to look a little shaggy, Bangs. Gotta clean up those sides for sure.”

I give him a hard stare. There is no way in hell I’m going to let him give me a makeover. But knowing both of them, they’d attempt to tie me down before they let me go into this without their “expertise.” Loba comes behind me and not so lightly pushes me towards the bedroom door. She mutters something about how she’s not sure if she can perform a fashion miracle in a couple of hours, but Mirage drags me into the bathroom before I can even look her way.

Mirage pulls a chair from the dining room and makes me sit down. I eye the countless powders, serums, hair gels, and brushes that he had brought with him. I would like to think I could tell you what each one is for, but I know for a fact that is a test I would fail. The simple eyeliner and purple eyeshadow I usually wear is peanuts compared to what Mirage had laid out in front of me. Normally, I would be nervous to have Mirage doing anything near my face, but this time I feel oddly comforted that he’s here to help out.

“So,” he says in almost gossipy tone, “who’s the lucky girl?” He snags his clippers and a pair of hair scissors. He mumbles about cleaning up the top of my hair and making sure my lines are perfect. Turning his attention back he continues, “I mean, you can’t even get a Bangalore autograph. She must check all the boxes and then some, eh?”

“I guess you could say that,” I say. I divert my eyes away from his in the mirror, feeling my cheeks slightly rise in temperature. She is special. She’s gorgeous, funny, intelligent, talented… the list could go on and on. She’s been anywhere and everywhere just for the adventure. She doesn’t judge me for who I was decades ago and accepts what I'm doing to try and grow from that. It’s more like I don’t know how I checked even a single one of her boxes. 

Mirage keeps talking, making comments on my sudden blush. He asks what exactly I have planned for the evening and what I plan on doing to secure a second date. Even though the clippers are loud, his genuine support is louder. In the ring, Mirage was a difficult one to work with. More times than not I couldn’t stand him. But outside the ring? He had the softest and biggest heart, and I beat myself up everyday for not appreciating it. 

When he finishes trimming me up, he quickly turns to the make-up. He’s still talking, but I finally decide to tune back in. “You should woo her with the signature wink that you have. Oh! Or use a, like, sexy phrase.” 

I would raise my eyebrows at him, but he’s currently working on my eyeshadow. “A sexy phrase?”

“Yeah,” he excitedly says. “Hey, Loba! What was the phrase again you told me to use on Gibby? Vass tuba prob mean?”

I hear Loba sigh loudly. “Você é tudo pra mim,” she shouts. “It means ‘You’re everything to me.’ But, I’m going to tell you now, using it on a first date would not be your best move. Instead, ‘Eu gosto muito de você’ might be a safer option. Though, if you just woo her by being yourself, you’ll have no need for these.”

Mirage finally stops brushing my face. He tells me how this is his best work yet, but refuses to move out of the way so I can see in the mirror. He tells me that I need to see myself in the full outfit, not just part of it. I sigh as I get up and go back to my bedroom where Loba is waiting with what I assume is the perfect outfit she’s picked out for me. She complains about how hard it was to conjure up something decent. I chuckle at her griping as I slowly shove her out of my room so I could get changed.

What is laid out before me is a set of clothes I didn’t even know existed in my closet. She had one of my darker gray suits laid on the bed. Underneath the jacket, Loba had taken a lighter gray sweater vest and paired it with one of my many white collared shirts. I chuckle to myself as I understand why she was so frustrated in trying to find something for me to wear. I quickly put it on, careful not to mess up the work Mirage did on my face. 

Walking out of my bedroom, I make my way to the living room where both of the beauty gurus are patiently waiting for me. Mirage lets out a squeal when he sees me, gushing over how sharp everything looks. Loba just has a small smirk on her face, clearly drinking in the sight. 

“Oh, Bangs, wait! I have a couple of last things for you!” Mirage runs into the kitchen, almost tripping over himself. He rushes back, carrying a red rose boutonnière. He positions it on my jacket, making sure it’s perfectly straight. “And, just one more.” He pulls out a single rose from behind his back. “You should always be a gentle-lady and bring a rose.”

I take the flower, giving him the biggest smile. At the start of this, I was worried that both of them would mess this up. But now I feel this swell of gratitude rise in my chest.

I hear a small choking noise and look up to see Mirage holding back tears. “Ugh, my little baby is growing up! I’m proud!” I roll my eyes at him, but I reach out and squeeze his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” I quietly say. I wasn’t used to asking for or accepting help, and I damn sure didn’t know how to thank someone for it. But, man, am I thankful for having these two in my life.


End file.
